


Szczypta szczęścia

by Mirasolla



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cancer, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sheith Month 2018
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 18:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15443220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirasolla/pseuds/Mirasolla
Summary: Piekło Shiro wcale nie skończyło się w momencie, gdy przestał być umierający.





	Szczypta szczęścia

**Author's Note:**

> Sheith Month 2018. Day 26: Nightmares.

Keith obudził się w środku nocy i od razu wiedział dlaczego. Mentalnie przygotowując się na rozmowę, którą zaraz będzie musiał odbyć, i starając się nie wykonywać gwałtownych ruchów, podniósł się do siadu. 

Shiro siedział obok niego na łóżku z ręką zaciśniętą na kołdrze. Cały drżał. Jego głowa była pochylona, a niewidzące spojrzenie utkwione miał w fioletowej pościeli. Dyszał, jakby nie mógł nabrać powietrza.

— Shiro — powiedział Keith cicho i spokojnie. — Shiro, posłuchaj mnie. Jesteś bezpieczny. To był sen, to nie działo się naprawdę. Znowu miałeś koszmar. Jesteś teraz w domu, jest — zerknął na wyświetlacz zegara stojącego na etażerce — druga w nocy, sobota. To ja, Keith, jestem tu przy tobie. Oddychaj głęboko i powoli, razem ze mną.

Wziął wdech nosem, a potem głośno wypuścił powietrze ustami. Potem raz jeszcze, próbując wskazać Shiro rytm.

To nie był pierwszy raz, gdy Takashi budził się przerażony w środku nocy, nie wiedząc, gdzie się znajduje, i na pewno też nie ostatni. Działo się to tak często, że obaj w końcu wspólnie wypracowali strategię reagowania w takich sytuacjach. Nie mieli innego wyjścia. To była stała, męcząca część ich wspólnego życia, musieli ją zaakceptować i nauczyć się sobie z nią radzić.

Nie chodziło tylko o koszmary. Shiro dostawał ataków paniki także w szpitalu, gdy chodzili tam na badania kontrolne. Bał się igieł i źle reagował na zapach środków dezynfekujących. Każdy najmniejszy ból w jego ciele, każdy powiększony węzeł chłonny powodowały paraliżujące myśli o nawrocie choroby, ale jednocześnie bał się iść do lekarza, żeby to sprawdzić. Uczęszczał na terapię i brał leki, ale nie lubił z nikim rozmawiać o swoich przeżyciach. Czuł, że nie ma prawa głośno narzekać, bo jemu udało się przeżyć, ale nie potrafił w pełni cieszyć się życiem, podczas gdy tak wielu ludzi z jego oddziału zmarło. Wszyscy mu powtarzali, że był szczęściarzem i że powinien być wdzięczny, bo lekarze na początku nie dawali mu dużych szans na wyzdrowienie, ale Shiro nie potrafił myśleć o sobie w taki sposób. Jego piekło wcale nie skończyło się w momencie, gdy przestał być umierający.

— Shiro, rozejrzyj się — poprosił go Keith, gdy zauważył, że oddech mężczyzny zaczął się uspokajać. — Czy wiesz, gdzie jesteś?

Minęła chwila, zanim Shiro wykonał polecenie i z trudem podniósł głowę. Jego spojrzenie przez chwilę błądziło po zaciemnionej sypialni, jakby dopiero teraz się tak naprawdę obudził.

— W naszym pokoju, jest ciemno… — wykrztusił wreszcie, ale brzmiał, jakby sam nie był tego pewien.

— Tak, jesteśmy w naszym pokoju — potwierdził Keith. — Shiro, to był zły sen, ale już się skończył. Czy czegoś potrzebujesz? Wodę, gumę? Może przejdziemy się po mieszkaniu?

— Nie, nie chcę.

Keith spojrzał na niego niepewnie. Shiro zawsze mówił, że niczego nie chce i nie potrzebuje pomocy, co wcale nie znaczyło, że tak było naprawdę.

— Może wodę — mruknął po chwili, uciekając spojrzeniem w bok.

Keith sięgnął po stojącą na szafce plastikową butelkę i podał ją Shiro. Poczekał, aż mężczyzna skończy pić, żeby odstawić ją z powrotem.

— Czy mogę dotknąć twojej ręki? — zapytał.

Nastąpił moment ciszy, podczas którego Keith cierpliwie czekał na odpowiedź, przyglądając się swojemu chłopakowi.

— Tak — wyszeptał Shiro.

Keith powoli wyciągnął rękę, tak aby w razie czego dać mu szansę się jeszcze wycofać, a potem położył ją na dłoni Shiro, splatając ich palce.

Dopiero wtedy mężczyzna popatrzył wprost na niego. Ich sypialnię oświetlały jedynie światła miasta wpadające do środka przez szpary w zasłonach.

— Keith — westchnął. — Mógłbyś mnie przytulić…?

Na te słowa Keith przysunął się do Shiro i ukląkł. Przygarnął go do siebie, a on oparł głowę o jego pierś i mocno objął Keitha ramieniem, kurczowo zaciskając pięść na materiale czarnego t-shirtu.

— Już dobrze, Shiro. Jestem tutaj — zapewnił Keith, gładząc go delikatnie po mokrych od potu plecach. — Czy chciałbyś porozmawiać o tym, co ci się śniło? Wysłucham cię.

Takashi zawsze na to pytanie odpowiadał, że nie i że wszystko już jest w porządku, ale Keith i tak za każdym razem je zadawał.

Dlatego tak się zdziwił, gdy mężczyzna nagle zaczął opowiadać:

— Byłem w szpitalu, obudziłem się po operacji. Wszystko mnie tak okropnie bolało — mówił cicho. — Nade mną stali lekarze. Nagle zobaczyłem, że nie mam ręki i… I wtedy powiedzieli mi, że nie udało się jej uratować. Że musieli ją amputować, bo nie było innego sposobu na usunięcie guza.

Keith zerknął na jego prawą rękę, która kończyła się tuż nad łokciem, a na kikut założona była pończocha uciskowa. Przełknął ślinę.

Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale Shiro kontynuował:

— Czasem śni mi się też, że mam nawrót choroby i znowu leżę w szpitalu. — Z trudem panował nad swoim głosem. — Przyjmuję kolejną chemię, nie mogę jeść i nie mam już siły, żeby wstać z łóżka… A ty odchodzisz, bo nie możesz więcej na to patrzeć. Tak jak Adam. I znowu jestem całkiem sam.

Adam był narzeczonym Shiro, zanim zdiagnozowano u niego złośliwy nowotwór kości. Nie radził sobie ze źle rokującą chorobą partnera i zerwał zaręczyny na początku leczenia, zostawiając mężczyznę samego, bo nie mógł udźwignąć groźby śmierci ukochanej osoby. Po tym zdarzeniu Shiro stracił nadzieję i chęć do walki, więc poważnie zastanawiał się, czy w ogóle jest sens podejmować męki leczenia. I właśnie wtedy w jego życiu pojawił się Keith.

Spotkali się w szpitalu, gdy ojciec Kogane trafił tam w ciężkim stanie po wypadku w płonącym budynku. Zaczęło się od przepełnionej szpitalnej restauracji, w której Shiro przysiadł się do zajętego przez bruneta maluteńkiego, dwuosobowego stoliczka, aby wypić kawę i pomyśleć. Milczeli i było dobrze, bo żaden z nich nie miał najmniejszej ochoty na puste gadki. Wypili po kawie i każdy poszedł w swoją stronę. To samo wydarzyło się kolejnego dnia i jeszcze następnego. Trzeciego dnia, gdy Shiro wszedł do restauracji, brunet kiwnął mu głową i machnął zachęcająco ręką w kierunku wolnego krzesła. Gdy przyszedł do stolika ze swoją kawą, podziękował, przedstawił się i zaczęli rozmawiać. Okazało się, że chłopak potrzebował wsparcia, a Shiro, o dziwo, sam czuł się silniejszy, gdy mógł je komuś dać. Dzięki temu zyskał motywację do swojej własnej walki i wreszcie poczuł, że ma dla kogo ją prowadzić.

Później Shiro przeżył operację i był wściekły, bo obudził się bez prawej ręki. Nie mógł się z tym pogodzić, wyżywał więc swoją złość na niewinnym personelu, ale gdy po raz pierwszy Keith odwiedził go z paskudnym czerwonym balonem na hel, który z jednej strony miał napis: _Wracaj do zdrowia!_ , a z drugiej różowego, zmutowanego hipopotama, zamurowało go i nie miał serca się na niego wściekać. Balon przyczepiono w nogach łóżka, a Keith zaczął wpadać codziennie.

Kilka dni po tym zdarzeniu Shiro zrozumiał, że musi wreszcie wziąć się za siebie. Pana Kogane niestety nie udało się uratować i jego syn musiał podpisać zgodę na odłączenie aparatury podtrzymującej życie. Shiro pomógł Keithowi w organizacji pogrzebu, a następnego dnia pojechał na pierwszą chemię. Keith zaopiekował się nim, tłumacząc, że dzięki temu czuje się potrzebny i lepiej sobie radzi z żałobą. Stali się towarzyszami, potem przyjaciółmi, a przed trzecią chemią zostali parą, chociaż nikt wtedy jeszcze nie był pewien, czy i jak długo Takashi przeżyje. Chory z początku nie chciał się angażować z obawy, że osierocony chłopak nie zniesie kolejnej straty, ale uległ, gdy usłyszał, że nie jest ważne, ile czasu będą razem, ważne, że w ogóle mają szansę i muszą z niej skorzystać. Było okropnie, Shiro czuł się tak źle, że chwilami wolałby umrzeć, ale wyszedł z tego i po wyjściu ze szpitala zamieszkał razem z Keithem. Fizycznie jego organizm poradził sobie z nowotworem, ale trauma i strach wracały, utrudniając im codzienne życie.

Keith przytulił go do siebie mocniej.

— Shiro, to już za tobą, przetrwałeś. Teraz jesteś zdrowy. Byliśmy tydzień temu na badaniach, pamiętasz? Lekarz powiedział, że masz bardzo dobre wyniki. Możliwe, że niedługo dostaniesz protezę. Wróciłeś do pracy, jesteś świetnym astrofizykiem, twój zespół cię potrzebuje. Wszystko jest na dobrej drodze — rzekł. — Shiro, nie wiem, jak się czujesz, ale nigdy cię nie zostawię. Przejdziemy przez to wszystko razem i będziemy razem walczyć. Zostanę z tobą, choćby nie wiem co. Nie jestem takim tchórzem jak Adam.

— Nie chcę tego wszystkiego znowu przeżywać, ja już nie dam rady… Chciałbym być zdrowy, ale czuję, że nie mam nad tym żadnej kontroli. Mogę jeść zdrowo i uprawiać sport, ale nie mam wpływu na to, czy rak wróci… Keith, ja się boję — przyznał ledwo słyszalnie Shiro. — Nie chcę umierać sam, ale nie będę miał prawa cię zatrzymywać. Decyzja będzie należała do ciebie. Zasługujesz na kogoś, kto nie jest ciężko chory. Mam żal do Adama za to, że mnie zostawił w takim momencie, ale z drugiej strony go rozumiem. Nikt nie chce tego całego stresu i randek w szpitalu onkologicznym, jeśli na świecie jest tylu zdrowych ludzi. Nie mogę nikogo prosić, żeby tak się dla mnie poświęcał. Wiem, że boisz się przywiązywać do innych, bo nie chcesz, żeby cię porzucili, ale właśnie ja mogę cię zostawić samego w każdej chwili i nic nie będę mógł na to poradzić.

Keith odsunął się nieco od Shiro i wytarł mu wierzchem dłoni łzy z policzków, a potem ponownie chwycił jego dłoń pomiędzy swoje. Sam z trudem powstrzymywał płacz.

Wziął głęboki oddech i zdobył się na powiedzenie czegoś, co prawdopodobnie już dawno powinien mu powiedzieć. Nigdy tak naprawdę nie rozmawiali ze sobą o chorobie w ten sposób. Shiro unikał tematu lub udawał, że wszystko jest dobrze, a Keith wiedział, że nie powinien naciskać.

— A ty zasługujesz na kogoś, kto się od ciebie nie odwróci. Shiro, też chciałbym, żebyś wyzdrowiał. Gdybym mógł, oddałbym za to wszystko — powiedział. — Ale pamiętaj, że będę cię kochał bez względu na twoją chorobę. Już raz to udowodniłem, więc pod tym względem nie musisz się martwić o przyszłość. Nigdzie się nie wybieram. Nie zrezygnuję z ciebie. Nawet jeżeli ty mnie zostawisz, to nie będzie twoja wina i ja to wiem. Pamiętasz? Nieważne, ile czasu, ważne, że razem. Każda szczypta szczęścia ma znaczenie, a ja jestem z tobą szczęśliwy. — Przerwał na chwilę. — Dziękuję, że mi opowiedziałeś o swoich koszmarach. To wiele dla mnie znaczy.

Shiro popatrzył na niego przeciągle, a potem skinął głową. Zmusił się do tego, żeby przestać płakać.

— Przepraszam. — Ukrył twarz w dłoniach i westchnął. Odchrząknął. — To brzmiało, jakbym uważał cię za strasznego dupka, a wcale tak nie jest. I przepraszam też za to, że nie daję ci spać, i się nad sobą użalam.

Keith ścisnął jego rękę. Jedną dłoń przeniósł na policzek Shiro i pocałował go delikatnie w usta. Mężczyzna odwzajemnił gest, przymykając oczy.

— Nie musisz przepraszać i wcale się nie użalasz. — Keith pokręcił głową.

Shiro nie odpowiedział. Zamiast tego położył się na plecach i popatrzył na chłopaka.

— Powinniśmy iść już spać — mruknął. — Najlepiej zapomnij o tym, co przed chwilą powiedziałem… To tylko chwila słabości o drugiej w nocy, nie martw się. Jest już dobrze.

Keith zrozumiał sygnał, że Shiro nie chce ciągnąć tematu. Położył się po jego lewej stronie, naciągnął na nich kołdrę i wtulił się w jego bok, a ten objął go ramieniem.

— Powinniśmy — zgodził się. — Chcesz mi może opowiedzieć o tym, nad czym ostatnio pracujecie?

Mężczyzna przytaknął i zaczął mówić o obserwacjach księżyca Plutona, którymi ostatnio zajmował się w pracy, a Keith uważnie słuchał. Od czasu do czasu zadawał pytania, aż w końcu Shiro zasnął i przestał na nie odpowiadać.

Keith odetchnął, spoglądając na swojego chłopaka i wsłuchując się w jego regularny oddech.

Ich przyszłość rzeczywiście mogła wydawać się niepewna, ale bez względu na to, co się później wydarzy, Keith był gotów pójść z Shiro na tyle szpitalnych randek, ile będzie trzeba. Pokochał go gdzieś tam w szpitalu, gdy każdego z nich spotkało nieszczęście, ale nie oddałby ani jednej wspólnej minuty.

Pomyślał, że powinien zajść jutro do szpitalnego sklepiku i kupić balon w kształcie serca z kolejnym koszmarnym rysunkiem. To tylko kilka dolarów, a mina Shiro na widok osiągnięć grafika będzie bezcenna, tak jak każda chwila, którą spędzali razem.

To będzie ich kolejna szczypta szczęścia.


End file.
